The Reunion
by greysanatomy-gleelover
Summary: What happens when all of the past members of Glee get a phone call that glee club will be ending. Santana is secretly hoping Brittany will be there. Her feelings resurface but does she manage to keep them at bay? *contains part of episode 100-101* *Brittana* *other characters have brief parts*
1. Day Dreaming

**Author's Note: I don't own glee/ any of the characters mentioned or any copyrighted material mentioned in this story**

We received that phone call, glee is ending. It's not the end of the world but it's something worth saving because it brought me and Brittany together. Sophomore year, sitting in the back row watching her. I counted the number of times she'd smile at me, and I used to die on days that she didn't. Brittany! How I've missed her, I can't believe we never stayed in touch after she went to college. I'm happy for her though, she's using that amazing mind and proving to everyone that ever called her stupid that she's the smartest person they know. What we had together was beyond amazing and I would give anything to have that again. No Santana shut up, you're with Dani, your amazing drop dead gorgeous girlfriend but she's not Brittany.

"Santana! Santana!" Kurt decided to shout with his squeaky little voice completely snapping me out of my day dreaming.

"Would you stop day dreaming, we're in the middle of a crisis! They're ending glee club!" He says with a worried look on his face, it's oh so hilarious!

"Yes Lady Hummel I heard the first time" I say with a bitter tone, I was happy visualising my time with Britt until I was rudely disturbed.

"So Santana why aren't we doing anything, tickets need to be booked! We're going back and we're joining together to save glee club. That's our family and I'm sure many others have been called as well. Don't you want to reunite the unholy trinity? Or have another bitch fight with Quinn? Although with what I heard about what went on at the disaster wedding, you weren't doing much fighting were you?" He question with a sarcastic tone.

"You know Hummel, sarcasm really doesn't suit you. Please stick to your annoying self and what's your point? Also if you ever bring that up again, I swear to god I will shove my foot so far up that male loving ass of yours that you will be wheelchair buddies with Artie. We clear?"

"Okay enough with the violence. My point is Snix is that we grew up there. That's where we found ourselves and without glee we probably wouldn't be where we are today"

"Mm in a singing diner, I can think of better places to be" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Santana! We are going back to McKinley and we are reuniting with our family whether you like it or not" he said with a slightly raised voice.

My face turned soft because I could tell the anger was rising. He was and still is so passionate about glee club and so am I just don't get as worked up as Lady Hummel over there. How could he think I don't care about glee club? Glee club saved me! Okay Santana, time to show Hummel here your softer side and show him how much you really care.

"Listen here Hummel! You know I care about glee club, glee club saved me. You weren't the only one that had to come out of the closet and glee club pushed both of us to do that. Your right we wouldn't be where we are today without glee, but I'm not talking about New York. I'm talking about us, our personalities, who we are. I know for definite that I'd still be in the closet if it wasn't for the support I got in glee club. So you may think I don't care, but I do because I found myself in glee club. Fell in love and truly expressed my passion for singing" I expressed with a quiet tone but it was soft and it was clear how much I cared.

Kurt was astounded at how I burst out with what I just said.

"Why be so stubborn then Santana?" he questioned.

"You know I like to rile you up and anyway why aren't you giving this big whole hearted speech to Berry?"

"Well if you had been paying attention, Rachel is in the break room booking our flights" He said with an attitude I actually liked on him.

"Oh, tell her thank-"

"Excuse me! Do you mind, I've been waiting for someone to take my order for well over 20 minutes!" an arrogant middle aged man said. If he continues I'ma go all Lima heights on his ass. He thinks he's all posh in his suit that's clearly cheap because the fabric is polyester and it doesn't hold its shape. He's no better than a homeless person, as a matter of fact, they actually smell better! I wish people would stop thinking wearing deodorant was a choice rather that it being compulsory.

"What can I get you" I said with the same arrogance that he portrayed.

After ordering the cheapest damn thing on the menu he scurried of to his seat, I placed the order so Kurt could take it to him. Okay time to gets my daydreaming back on!

So if we got the phone call does that mean everyone did, including Brittany? Is she going to be there? What if she said no? What if she didn't want to see me? What if she's with somebody? It would break my heart seeing her with somebody and being all lovey dovey. Just like she was with Sam, yes I'm with Dani but it's different. No Santana you've worked your ass off to get over her, be friends just like before. Before it got serious.

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of the first chapter. The next one should be up in a few hours. Please review and don't be afraid to comment on what you would change.**


	2. Butterflies

I can honestly say airports are my least favourite places. Again with the body odour, why can't people just wear excessive amounts of deodorant? It's always way too cramped and no matter what I end up alone. It's probably because Lady Hummel and Berry have to stop every 10 seconds to check they haven't forgotten anything. Oh and let's not forget the security buzzers going off EVERYTIME and as soon as the perverts see me they have to hide their fucking smile, I feel sick when their hands have to touch me. The only thing I actually like about airports is the fact they have a mall built inside them, I can't help buying things but even then the queues are always 10 mile long.

Lady Hummel and Berry have finally caught up; thank god we have 4 minutes before boarding. As always it's my fault for 'hurrying off'. Another thing I hate about airports, I don't have any damn energy to fight back!

"Santana, where are you sitting?" Rachel says.

"Hopefully nowhere near you Hobbit! I can't be bothered with you yacking on the whole way there. Please put a sock in it or don't even bother coming!" I say, realising afterwards how snappy I was.

"Santana I know you're not a fan of airports but please try to be less rude, I'm in 23B. So I'll ask again what seat are you in?" her tone becoming more agitated.

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to snap, I'm in 42C. Wait! That's the other end of the damn plane, I know I said I didn't want to be near you but I'm not comfortable being this far away either!" I shout becoming more worried. Flying isn't one of my strong points.

"39A, so there are only 3 rows between us Santana. Sorry Rachel you're quite far away" Kurt said sounding quite upset.

"I'm fine, I enjoy flying. My dad's used to take me on a flight every 4 months from being a baby because they didn't want me to develop a fear of flying. They knew I'd have to fly backwards and forwards if I was going to become a star." Rachel said starting one of her stories; I'm going to have to stop her before this goes on for too long!

"Okay Berry let's get on the plane and get this damn flight over with!" I demand because I can't bear to hear another story about her dads.

* * *

This flight better hurry up! The seats are terrible! I have a screaming child sitting to the right of me and an elderly perv on the left. I swear he keeps looking down my top, if he didn't look like he was about to turn into dust I would go all Lima heights on his ass!

Luckily Berry actually booked us on a decent plane which means it has half decent entertainment. I'll take advantage of that so I can block everything out that's going on around me!

Season 1 of Grey's Anatomy is on the inflight entertainment, this should make the flight run smoother. Although I can't imagine getting into it because all I can think about is Brittany.

I'll be in the same building as her, singing with her and maybe dancing too. How I've missed her dancing, the way she moved gracefully and had no care in the world is one of the reasons I fell in love with her. She's so optimistic and takes what the world throws at her. Why did I ever give up on us? Why the hell did I end it? She didn't want to, she cried, I cried. I was a coward that's what I was I didn't want to have to do the long distance thing because it never works out. I wanted to end it the way I did instead of it ending bitterly. But where the hell did that get us, I don't even talk to her anymore. If I tried harder and actually tried the long distance thing, this would have never of happened.

Thinking like this obviously means them feelings that I was hiding, then I didn't have to anymore but then I did again when I got with Dani, yeah those have resurfaced. This is unfair on her, I have to break up with her, I'm not sure anything will happen with Brittany, I don't even know if she's going to be there but I do know that I can't stay in a relationship that I'm not 100% sure about. It's not fair on me and it's not fair on Dani. It'll have to be when the trip ends because I'm not a bitch that would do it over the phone. I am a bitch but I'm not that heartless.

That's another thing about Brittany; she sees the good in everyone. I'm sure that she's the only person that doesn't see me as a cold hearted bitch.

I didn't call to see whether Brittany had been asked to return to Lima, I wanted to surprise myself kind of. I'm either going to be really happy or I'm setting myself up for complete disappointment.

"Please return to your seats and put your seat belts on as we descend into Lima, the time is 8:40am, and we should land at approximately 8:55am"

Butterfly's, that's all I felt. An uneasy feeling but why? Why am I feeling like this? I used to feel like this before she knew how I felt but she was my girlfriend! Why am I so uneasy?

* * *

Baggage claim is always a bitch. Everyone always has the worries of their bags being lost. Luckily mine was safe but Berry will be telling a different story.

"It's okay Berry I'm sure Bilbo Baggins will have some clothes you can lend" I say, being in Lima actually fills something that I didn't realise was missing.

"Very funny Santana, I still have plenty things at my house and my case will be getting delivered tomorrow so I don't have to worry" Rachel responded.

"Come along, were going straight to McKinley! I can't wait to see everyone and we get to see them graduate!" Kurt said very cheerful, how the hell can he be this cheerful after being on a plane at this time of the morning?

"Me either, I got a text from Tina saying Puck and Quinn had arrived. She said there's still more to come."

Does the 'more' mean Brittany, who else could there be?

* * *

The whole cab ride by stomach felt like a damn butterfly garden. I thought I was about to throw up every time we turned a corner. When we finally arrived I held back for a few minutes, I don't know if I'm ready for this or not. What if she's not even there or not interested?

The last time I was here I broke down in front of everyone, it's a shame Finn couldn't be here. I'll have to be extra nice to Berry because I can't imagine how hard it is for her. Okay moment of truth Santana, you're ready to go in.

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry there's no Brittana this chapter but there definitely is in the next one! It will contain scenes of the 100****th**** but have many more details and a lot of extra scenes. The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. Please review and again don't be afraid to tell me what you don't like and what you would change.**


	3. Windows To The Soul

As soon as I enter the door my eyes instantly scan the room for Britt. Blond hair! Nope it's Quinn. Blonde hair, zebra dress. Its Brittany, she's here and I feel like a weight has just been lifted off of my shoulders. There's also an empty seat next to her. The glee club know me so well!

The butterflies haven't calmed down; they're becoming more and more rampageous! My legs have turned to jelly, I'm not sure I can make it over to that seat that's so close to her. I'm just standing at the door like some freak but no one seems to have noticed me yet, I'll just take in the view.

There she is, even more breath-taking than what I remember. Her hairs a lot longer and she has dark circles under her eyes, must be all the work she does at MIT. Her freckles are starting to reappear on her face; I remember counting them while she slept once. I can't help it she's so damn beautiful and she's the first one to notice me.

My eyes met icy blue eyes and I melted. I only came back to down to earth when she smiled and that sent me even higher. Her beautiful eyes and that beautiful smile! I knew I had to force my legs to move because she waved me over, I don't know how I managed to move. It feels like sophomore year all over again!

Then everyone noticed me and I realised everyone had made it back, how had I missed them before? Oh yeah I was blind sighted by the blonde beauty that was in front of me. The crowd included Rachel and Kurt obviously, Mike Chang, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn who was with some high-class dude I didn't know and Brittany!

I exchanged a few hellos and hugs then I was finally able to take my seat, right beside Brittany.

I'm quite glad Mr Schue started talking and we didn't get a chance to speak because I'm not sure I was able to. My mouth was dry and I was shaking. What the hell is wrong with me?

"100 lessons. It means so much to me that so many of you came back on such short notice, to celebrate the past few years, to sit in this room one last time and sing. Your assignment is to sing one of the songs we sang in her but reinvent it. Way back in the old days I would give an assignment and then I would give a little demonstration of what I was looking for" Mr Schue began.

I couldn't help but look at her. I was listening but I sure as hell wasn't looking in Mr Schue's direction. I kept glancing over, she only caught me a few times but every time I received that smile I had missed so much. I have to show some confidence and actually speak instead of shying away. I need to be my snarky self that she loves, wait loved. I don't know how she feels now.

I come back down to earth again with the sound of everyone cheering. Okay Santana, your time to shine.

"So you all cheer now but wait until he starts rapping." I said with sheer confidence. I earned a giggle which melted my heart. I need to speak to her but I sense that a musical number is coming up.

"No hip hop today Santana but I have asked a very special person to come join me, please welcome Miss April Rhodes" Mr Schue replied

Ergh I just want to talk to Brittany but it's never going to happen at this rate. April decides she wants to sing 'Raise Your Glass' by P!NK and cracks out the bubbly. I knew I liked her; this will give me more confidence!

The music starts playing and I want to sing along, glee always put me in a better mood. Still I can't stop glancing over at her. She's dancing and I'm mesmerised, I can't help but stare. I have to keep reminding my legs to keep moving otherwise I would be stood in the middle of loads of people dancing. There's something different about her though. Her dancing is still outstanding but the confidence she was once full of lacks a little.

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

_Oh no! My glass is empty  
That sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own_

When we reach the chorus the second time round I lost sight of her but then I feel my hand being pulled over to the steps. I immediately know who it is and once again melt! I'm not sure what she's wanting me to do but I've been placed in line with Britt and Quinn. I'm at the end so I guess I just have to copy what they're doing. Oh yes the classic unholy trinity pose.

_So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
(So raise your glass if you are wrong)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
For me_

This feels amazing, I can't help but feel nostalgic, it brings so many memories back! The song ends and she's gone, she's just disappeared. Where the hell could she have gone, I was with her 2 seconds ago. I need to find her.

I feel like I'm a freshman again. Lost! Who knew there were so many damn rooms! I've checked at least 20 and I'm not even a third of the way through. Gym, no. Locker room, no. Art class number 1, no. Art class number 2, no. Art class number 3, no. Where is she? I checked the maths classrooms first, that obviously isn't where the old Britt would be but this is Britt the genius. I mean she was always a genius but you now she's smarter than Einstein and has a freaking method named after her!

I finally turn towards the South block. I never had lessons in the South block, it was always used for the under achieving kids. This is the only block left but why would she be here, she never did well in class but always talked someone into putting her into my classes.

The room at the very end of the hall looked like it had somebody in it. It was the only one with a light on but I'm not even sure these rooms get used. There's a window in the door, I'll be able to tell if she's in there without going in. I take a peak and there she is, hard at work with some crazy equation I couldn't possibly begin to comprehend. I like being unnoticed especially when I have a view this spectacular. It gives me time to take I all in, I could stand her all day and never get tired. She has furrowed brows and moving around the chalkboards like she's desperately searching for something. I still need to talk to her.

Slowly pushing the door handle, I creep in and try to be quiet so I don't disturb her but the door creeks so it's already too late, still I'm greeted with that smile that makes my breath hitch. Come on Santana you need to speak!

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing in this classroom?" I say surprisingly loud, maybe a little bit too loud

When I see what's on the board I can't help but ask what she's doing.

"I was in here once before I got moved into your classes and I remembered it had two big boards which I need because I'm trying to prove the Riemann hypothesis" she says sounding deflated.

I know Britt is a maths genius now but she would never do maths for fun, that's just not her. Genius or not. Clearly someone's making her do this and I can't help but worry.

"Who's making you do this?" I question

"My colleagues at MIT, the say I have the most gifted mind in the generation. I spend most of my time hooked up to a computer so they can do tests on me. I always get the answer right and the numbers are really big. You would be proud of me Santana. Although I'm not entirely sure how I do it, it's just like guessing but it's always right you know? It gets boring, my life is a never ending math equation but I need to use this gift and focus fully on mathematics" she said with no emotion at all

After hearing that my stomach drops, I had no idea she was being treated like a lab rat. They aren't appreciating Britt for the perfect person she is. They just want her knowledge and that kills me! She looks so warn out; she's never looked this deflated before. Britt was never unhappy. What the fuck have they done to her?

"Britt?" I say knowing she's not finished.

"I just wish I could have my old life back when I wasn't a mathematical genius and all I wanted to do was scissor you and talk to my cat."

Oh the mention of those times awakens those damn butterflies again! But still, she's unhappy why can't she just quit and continue dancing. She's the best dancer I've ever seen and could easily have a career in New York. She could live with us. Wait! Getting too far ahead of yourself Santana, just slow down this is the first time you've spoken to her in almost a year! Those eyes, the windows to her soul. I can see she's trapped and they're begging me to save her but Britt is just as stubborn as me sometimes. The thing that made her the most happy had to be dancing, well apart from scissoring me but I can't just straddle her no matter how much I'd like to.

So this reinventing an old number thing, this could work if I can talk Britt into it, maybe Quinn too. She might want to show of her stuff to her fancy pants man but what song. Valerie would be amazing because that's one of her big dance numbers and Mike's here. I feel like that's something between us though. I need a song that the Unholy Trinity can perform. Something slutty, got it! Toxic!

"Well, what do you say you and I reunite a little threesome, called the Unholy Trinity?" I say hoping for her agreement.

I get a smile and that's all I need time to get Quinn roped in.

**Authors Note: hey! I'm not sure whether you like this but I'm going to continue. I'm going to go beyond episode 100 and 101 once I've got those amazing scenes out of the way and continue on with their vacation. Also, sorry if the spelling is different I'm English so we like to stick u's in words and use a s instead of a z. Next chapter should be up in several hours. Please review so I have an idea of what you're thinking it really means a lot x**


	4. Flutter

Quinn didn't need any persuasion, she wanted to show Biff or whatever his name is what she could do.

We let Mr Schue know what we were doing but of course, Mr Schue being Mr Schue he wanted to make it into a big number. The performance was getting done in the auditorium in the sluttiest outfits I've ever seen and then in the choir room in our old cheerio uniforms. Just like the good old days. Where the hell does he get all these props from?

When we put our costumes on, mine obviously showed the most skin but I didn't care I had a blinged up bra on and a skater skirt that covered nothing! Quinn was in the same outfit but her skirt was a tad longer and she had a shawl on. Brittany, the person I would of liked to see showing more skin. Her skirt was the longest and covered most of her stomach. We all looked fairly slutty though, hey! What's a slutty song without slutty costumes?

The music started and I couldn't keep my eyes of Brittany, the problem was we were divided and had separate stalls. We had to step out every so often and that's when I got my staring on, without making it too obvious of course. Although she wasn't showing too much skin, my mouth still went dry and I did get the _flutter._

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm callin'  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
Your toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

The whole performance in the auditorium was planned, I knew we had to stick to our cubicles, when to chair dance and when we had to come out but Britt did something unexpected. When it was time to freestyle on the floor she grabbed my hips and started to dance with me. I went along with it, Quinn must have known because she grabbed shoulders from the other end as well. My face remained pretty cool but I was dying inside. The _flutter_ was more like a throbbing and I had no idea how I to cope. Normally I leave situations like this but we have to do the same dance again in the choir room. How the hell am I going to stay cool if she does this again?

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
Your toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now _

The song ended and we changed our costumes straight away and headed to the choir room. This time instead of cubicles we had 3 chairs; Brittany's was in front which gave me full view of every move she made on that damn chair and when she free styled. She grabbed my hips again but being fully clothed (if you can say that considering the cheerios uniform doesn't leave much to the imagination) the throbbing was just the _flutter _once again.

The song ended and April asked Biff whether he enjoyed it. He didn't try to hide that he wasn't interested but Quinn soon covered that up claiming he was 'busy'. Okay, time to talk to Brittany again and see whether it cheered her up. I need to tell her how amazing she was!

"Well you were amazing as usual" I said clearly showing how much I enjoyed her dancing.

"No I wasn't, during the bridge I was out of sync by one sixteenth of a seventh step" she sounded so disappointed, this isn't Brittany. Dancing used to be so fun for her and now she's thinking way too much into it.

"What are you talking about? You're the most amazing dancer I've ever met" I proclaimed trying to show how much I believed in her.

"No, I need to focus on what I'm good at. Quantitative algorithm and if there's any time left in the day, hosting my popular internet talk show." She said clearly upset.

And then she was gone.

I don't understand, she was amazing just like she always was. MIT have brainwashed her, dancing is her thing. It used to be her escape but now she's escaping from it. I didn't follow her, she was clearly rattled by that 'one sixteenth of a seventh step' and I could tell she wanted some time alone.

* * *

When I got home I hopped in the bath but was disturbed by my phone ringing. Puckerman.

"What do you want Puck? Your disturbing my Santana time?" I said bitterly

"Is that what I think it is because it sure sounded like you mas-"

"No I'm not, Santana time is just my relaxation time you perv, anyway what do you want?" I said cutting him off.

"Oh yeah, how about me, you, Artie and Mike Chang hit up Breadstix? We haven't been there in sometime and we never got to catch up" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to Puck what time?"

"Be there for 7pm" he stated and then hung up.

Okay this gives me plenty time to finish my bath and watch Fondue for Two, I still get email alerts when it has been updated.

Brittany was back to herself in Fondue for Two, maybe being home with Lord Tubbs helped. She was actually pretty funny when she tried to call Rachel out on New York. Britt always loved drama!

* * *

Breadstix was full and I wasn't sure we were going to get a table but then we got called over by Biff, what a delight he was.

"Hey guys" Puck said.

"Hi, Santana Lopez. Word on the street is that your old money, I'm a lesbian but I'm totally into that." I said while shaking his hand. The normal confident is out, it's just Brittany's presence. I get nervous.

"Mike Chang, Asian dancer" Mike stated.

"And I'm Artie Abrams. I may look like a dweeb in a wheelchair but my girlfriends a cheerleader" Artie proclaimed. Wow he just had to get that one out there.

"So what about Quinn, how would you describe her in one sentence?" Biff asked.

"She's constantly surprising you, like one year she turned up to school in the fall and she decided to be a skank." Mike said. Oh I need to add to this!

"She dyed her hair pink, she got a Ryan Seacrest tattoo and then lit a purple piano on fire." I said happy with my self. I can't help being a bitch, it's just who I am.

"They're messing with you. Hunny I forgot my purse in the car and I need my lipstick and some lady things" Quinn said.

"Oh absolutely, I'll go get it for you sweetheart no worries." Biff said getting up.

Apparently Biff has no idea about Quinn's past years and that she has a daughter with Puck. This upset him and they ate their entire meal in silence. I tried to keep it real like I always do but according to Biff 'a meal is supposed to be enjoyed and it can't be enjoyed if your mouth is busy doing other things'. 'Wanky' just came out and I received the death glare from Quinn, so the rest of our meal was completely silent. The catching up part never took place.

That night in bed I couldn't help but think of how I was going to show Britt that she's an amazing dancer just like she always was. She needs a spring back in her step and I'm going to have to help her. She's not happy doing maths. Maths was always her worst subject, she hated how boring it was and that's all she's doing now. She's going to end up depressed. I need to do something that will make her relive her dancing years at McKinley. The one thing she was ever worried about was 'Valerie'. It was all about her dancing and my singing. We came together as one and delivered the best damn performance the judges had ever seen. She pulled it off easy, it was so complex but she moved so swiftly and every move was executed to perfection. Valerie will get her where she needs to be. It also gives me a chance to sing to her which I haven't done since 'Mine'. The only song I regret singing to her. I just need to get her to agree to dance with me and after today it's going to be difficult.

**Authors Note: Valerie next chapter and I'll add an extra scene between them afterwards. Do you want the Keep Holding On performance adding in? Should be updating again tomorrow! Please review, I need to know what you think x**


	5. Effortlessly

Time to return to McKinley; luckily I'm not starting with the school day so I don't have to be up at a ridiculous time. I need to get this Valerie thing prepared; Brittany's not going to agree straight away. I'll probably get half way through the song before she lightens up and gets the surge she needs to dance. This means I need to be taught them damn moves, ill obviously dumb them down because only Britt can pull the complexity off but I still need to do them. I already know a lot of what she did because let's face it, that's when id expressed my love and I got nothing back so I was pretty heartbroken and couldn't take my eyes off of her. I also watched the recording of a few dozen times afterwards. I've never tried anything like the moves in that dance before, I need Mike to help me and perform with me and I'm hoping the number I have in my phone is still his.

After a few rings he picked up and I was relieved to hear his voice, I hate ringing the wrong people.

"Hey Santana, what's up?" he asked.

"Mike! You'll have released that Britt's not herself and I think the little number Valerie will give her that lift. Can you show me the moves and perform them with me in glee?" I asked being extra nice because Mike never really said anything to me and I wanted something.

"Yeah I realised and I would love to help, I loved that number so of course I'll perform it with you. Meet up at 9? It should only take an hour and then I'll take you for brunch afterwards." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, 9 sounds great and I would love to go to Brunch. See you then!" I said hanging up.

Okay I need a good workout outfit and then the perfect outfit to perform.

* * *

That dance was extremely hard, even dumbed down! I remembered a lot of the steps so they didn't take long to learn but wow! What a workout! Brunch was also delicious and it was great catching up with Mike. He loves his school of dance but misses Tina a lot. They were such a good match for each other but I guess the long term thing didn't work out. Where have I heard that before?

It was time for McKinley but before I entered the choir room I checked if Britt was in. She wasn't and this confused me. She couldn't have gone back to MIT already, I wasn't finished with her. I never even got to say goodbye! This isn't over!

I enter the choir room with my normal attitude intact. Kurt realised first and he knew exactly why. He got used to my faces with living with me and he knew this was the Britt face.

"Don't worry San, turn that frown upside down! She's outside in the court yard; get out there before we start anything." Kurt said with a smile being his normal cheerful self. It's nice seeing him this cheerful. I mean he's been this happy for years but I still remember how guarded and depressed he was in sophomore year. I did cause a lot of his problems and tortured him every day. I got nicer in glee club though, still tortured him but only as much as I do now.

"Thanks." I said not being afraid to show the relief I felt once he told me. I turned on my heels and headed towards the court yard.

It was weird, I was still quite far away for the court yard but I could still here Britt's voice. It sent shivers down my spine although it did have a robotic sound to it. Once I reached the courtyard I was astounded by what was before me. The chess club dressed up as chess pieces and listening to Brittany's commands though a megaphone. That's why her voice sounded robotic! She was playing with Kiki and had no idea why. Chess again bored the hell out of her so why would she be doing this?

"Knight takes pawn" I heard her shout. Soon enough one of the chess club moved.

"Kiki your move" Brittany said into her phone.

"Pawn to E6" Kiki said.

Britt responded with "Clever for a pinko communist." I'm sure she still thinks there's a person inside of there.

I start to walk up to the where she's sitting on the steps but the only way round is through the chess board. She sees me but still continues.

"Knight to C3."

I can't help myself and ask "Brittany what the hell is this?" I said with a bitter tone that wasn't meant for her, I was just confused.

"The chess club is helping me recreate the historical 1972 world championship between Bobby Fischer and Boris Spassky. It's the only creative outlet I have now that my life is one never ending math equation." She said with the same emotionless tone.

"This is freaking me out, this is not you. You love to dance and I know that you think you're a little rusty right now but you'll get it back. I'll prove it to you." I say trying to get her to loosen up.

"How?" she responds with no enthusiasm.

"Let's do a number together" I say hoping for a positive response.

"No, those days are over. This is my life now. Bishop to E3!" she responds. Well that sure crashed and burned. I'm still doing this number; maybe her just watching will give her some spirit.

I get up and walk away, there's no way I'm arguing with her, when I return to the choir room it's empty. A note on the door says "Rachel's talk: room W102, Mercedes's talk: room W111. Meet back here at 1pm". There's no way I'm joining one of those talks, they're only trying to persuade people to vote for them. It's now 12:10, so I have 50 minutes to grab a snack and get ready for this dance.

* * *

I get back to the choir room 5 minutes late and Brittany is at the front with no spaces next to her. Perfect! She'll have a perfect view of the performance.

I hear Mr Schue saying "Okay guys, you can have your secret ballad at the end of class but before we get to that Puckerman has asked to do a number."

Puck starts with "Actually Mr Schue I was hoping for this number that we could move-"I needed to interrupt so I could do Valerie!

"Hold up, hold up private Puckerman. I'm going to let you finish but first I would like to uphold the tradition of hijacking this glee club and making everyone sit through what is a basically an intervention. Mr Schue, you said that we could redo some of our favourite numbers right? Well then I want to do a dance duet with Brittany" I finish and the crowd roars with a better response that I expected but not for Brittany. As soon as I started I got some confused and pissed looks from her which I'm not used to seeing. I still continued though, I will pull her out of this!

"Hit it" I say waiting for the music to start. I start my shaking by ass which I knew everyone would enjoy, especially Britt.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water_  
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
_And in my head I paint a picture_

I sing doing one of my dance moves I had to do then starting with hers. To get her to join in I'm going to have to sing this to her. So I get right up to her face and do the good old 'picture' move. But she still shakes her head, though she does have a smile on her face which means she's enjoying this.

_Since I've come on home,_  
_Well my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_  
_Won't you come on over_  
_Stop making a fool out of me_  
_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

She sings and its beautiful hearing her voice but she still doesn't dance with me. I try to pull her in as much as I could by getting behind her a moving her shoulders, pulling her hair and trying to pull her up. She snatched her hand away but in a cute playful was. It wouldn't be long until she got up. Time to start dancing with Mike; this is the thing that will make her join in.

I do the complex part, point at her then crouch on the floor. Sure enough she gets up and I leave her to do the singing.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water_

She's moving so effortlessly by herself doing cute little moves and then she comes over to me. This is the part where danced together at sectionals. I then join in because she stops.

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_  
_And in my head I paint a picture_

She starts free styling and does her own moves, here we go! We start singing together again and I love it!

_Since I've come on home_  
_Well my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to dress_  
_Won't you come on over_

She stops and waits for me to grab her hand; I've known Britt along time. She wants me to spin her, so I do and earn a big smile.

_Stop making a fool out of me_  
_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

We're dragged away by Jake and Mike then span back together where we start dancing together again. Facing each other while dancing is one of my most favourite things. We spin again and partner up with Mike and Jake but we're still facing each other as we dance. The last move we do is my favourite. I grab her hand, wrap my arm around her waist and she dips. She's so beautiful!

_Why don't you come over, Valerie?_

The song ends and I couldn't be more pleased. She moved so freely like she used to and seeing the smile while dancing with her was perfect!

Brittany's POV:

I couldn't hide my anger when Santana said she wanted to do a duet with me, I clearly told her no that I didn't want to but she continued on. Once the music started I couldn't hide my enjoyment as she did our old dance moves. She clearly prepared it. Once she came up to my face I had to respond playfully, I couldn't help myself. Then the chorus started and I decided to sing with her, not dancing but singing. Her voice was beautiful as always and I needed to show I was enjoying it. I still wasn't ready to dance when she tried to grab my hand so I pulled it away playfully to show I wanted her to continue. She carried on singing with her beautiful voice and then started doing my old moves with Mike while still singing amazingly. She has the voice of an angel. My arousal levels went sky high and the only way to control it was dancing; she also left me to sing on my own and I missed the sound of her voice. So I jumped up and started dancing. I free styled a bit before joining the sweet angel. We danced together and I loved it. Finally at the end she grabbed my hand and dunked me, my most favourite part.

Santana's POV:

"See this is who you are, that's what happens when you don't think about it." I say telling her how amazing she was. I got a sigh and a smile and I took that as her agreeing.

Puck wanted to sing in the auditorium afterwards so I took the time to talk to Britt.

"Britt you and I both know how amazing you were and how much you enjoyed that."

"Yeah I did, but amazing? That was all you San!" she responded.

"Britt you need to dance more, you clearly love it and take peoples breathe away while doing it, please dance more often?" I asked trying to persuade her.

"Only if you sing while I dance. San I need to go home, I'm 10 minutes late for a big family meal. Give me your phone I'll put my number in and text you later." She said while grabbing my phone. She kissed my cheek and left.

I sat unable to move for 5 minutes, that cheek kiss stopped my heart. It skipped a couple of beats at least. I also got her number and she's going to text me, thank god she I've never changed my number. This is heading down the right way but I feel like I'm cheating. I need to phone Dani right away, I said I wouldn't do it over the phone but it's better than cheating right?

**Authors Note: Oh no! Dani drama. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, please let me know what you think. Thank you to those 2 people that reviewed but I need more, I need opinions and where you would like this story to go. I decided to skip the Keep Holding On performance so they could have their time together at the end. Please review, thank you x**


	6. Courage

I went home as soon as Britt left because I needed to get this over with. After having a brief conversation with Mami about what I wanted for dinner, I headed upstairs.

I don't want to be a bitch and end it over the phone but pure guilt is washing over me. Does this class as cheating or not? Clearly I never stopped loving Britt and I tried to place those feelings onto Dani. I suppose she was a delayed rebound kind of, thank god she quit the diner because that would have been awkward. Still she's a really nice person and I don't want things to turn bitter.

I was shaking, being a bitch has never really bothered me but this involves her feelings and it could really hurt her. I felt sick because I knew she was either going to be really angry or really upset, if she got really angry I couldn't argue back and if she got upset I couldn't really comfort her.

I finally built up the courage to dial her number and it was ringing. It rang 5 times before she picked up.

"Hey San, what's up? Is your trip going well?" she said sounding cheerful.

"Dani, I need to tell you something." I said with precaution.

"Okay sounds good." She replied.

Well clearly she doesn't know me as well as I thought she did, she can't even tell that I'm upset.

"Well you know I'm back with everyone that I went to high school with and that includes Brittany." I said quietly having the same precaution as before.

"Oh so she's there, well this took an unexpected turn didn't it. You're in love with her, yes? And you're breaking up with me also. Sounds great Santana." She said with a mocking tone.

"What? Can you at least show some emotion Dani, we've been together for several months? How can you not be upset about this? I obviously had more feeling for you then what you did for me!" I respond feeling quite hurt.

"Oh shut the fuck up Santana, you clearly had no feelings for me at all. You were just trying to replace Brittany and I really don't care." She shouted.

She was only half right. I had no romantic feelings for her but I still liked the girl, if I never went down that road with her we would be close friends so why is she saying this?

I was silent, I couldn't respond. Yes I was hurting her but the way she was reacting was awful.

"Hear this Santana" she continued shouting. "Obviously you thought I had more feelings than I did, you may not have loved me but you thought it was more serious. I never took you seriously; I knew you weren't emotionally present so I just went with the wind to see where it took us. To be honest, the only reason I never broke it off before was because you're hot and amazing in bed. So yes you think your hurting me but you really aren't, I knew this was coming and I'm actually happy for you. The only thing I'm not happy about is the fact that I have to find some new action. Good bye Santana, I do wish you all the best for the future and if your ever looking for some action just phone me. Oh and as for the band, tell Kurt I quit. You're all terrible." She said bitterly and then she hung up. Gone.

I was gobsmacked and couldn't move. I was relieved, I was hurt, and I was upset. I didn't know how I felt about the mouthful I'd just received. She felt nothing for me, I was used. Used, it's okay when you know you're being used but not when you're oblivious. That not wanting it to be bitter thing didn't really work out. At least the guilt feeling has been replaced with strong animosity. Maybe a nap will make it go away; I would phone Britt because she would pull me out of this but she's with her family. My feelings for her will soon over power the hatred, I just need to spend more time with her.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Valerie playing. It took me a while to realise it was my phone ringing; I hadn't heard that as my ringtone for nearly a year. Brittany.

"Hey Britt." I said still sounding quite upset from earlier.

"What's wrong San? You don't sound happy." She said worried. See Britt knows when I'm upset.

"I'm fine Britt, what's up?" I said masking the sadness in my voice.

"San you're not do you want me to come over?" she asked.

YES YES YES.

"I'm fine but you can come over if you want to but why did you phone?" I questioned.

"That can wait, I'll be over in 10 minutes." She said and then hung up.

My heart melted, I immediately felt better but I know she's going to pull it out of me. She's coming over in 10 minutes. How am I supposed to wait that long? I'll tidy around because my room is not the tidiest and if I know Britt she'll totally skip the front door.

* * *

Soon enough I saw the tree shaking and Britt's head popping up over the balcony. She then turned towards me. Her hair was tied up into a knot and her face was red because of climbing the tree, her eyes glistened and then met mine. It sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't stop staring. Then she shot me that award winning smile and walked in. I sat on the bed and she followed.

"Hey Britt" I said sounding happier than earlier but nervous.

"San what's wrong, there's something bringing you down. Share it with me." She said in the gentlest caring voice. I had to tell her, she was just going to get it anyway but how am I going to tell her why I broke up with Dani? 'I broke up with her because I'm still in love with you even though I was the bitch that broke it off'. No because she doesn't feel the same way and this is the first time I've seen her outside of McKinley in over a year.

"I broke up with Dani because being home just made me realise I didn't feel anything for her." I say with precaution.

"Did she take it bad?" Brittany questioned.

"No Britt, she took it really well." I said earning a confused look.

"Well, why are you sad then San? You look like a sad panda." She asked with a confused but still caring voice.

"When I told her she just said she didn't care and that she used me for sex the whole time we were together. " I said sounding more upset this time.

Then she wrapped her arms around me and let me bury my head into her chest. I forgot how good it felt here. I melted into her arms and we stayed there for a while and then she removed her arms and pulled me up. I was disappointed, I could have stayed there forever but she got hold of my hand and pulled me down the stairs, taking me out the door without a word.

Once out the door I released how warm it was and how dark it was, how long had it been dark? I wanted to know where we were going and what time it was but I didn't want to break the comfortable silence. She released her grip on my hand so I let go, as much as I didn't want to. But then she did something even better, something that had meaning and meant a lot. She linked my pinky.

The first time we ever linked pinkies was for a promise when we were 5, it was something about being best friends forever, I don't know. Then it just became a promise thing and we did it all throughout middle school. Once we got to high school Britt didn't feel as safe as she once did and instead of holding hands we linked pinkies while walking down the halls. It just became a symbol of our friendship kind of.

So here we are linking pinkies again, I've missed this so much. I'm sure she knows just how much this means because she's got a smile on her face.

We've been walking for 10 minutes and I see a sign saying 'FUN FAIR THIS WAY'. I thought we were just going for a stroll but Britt knew exactly where she was going. The smell of popcorn finally made its way to my nose and I could hear laughter. Britt loves the fun fair; she never misses it when it's in town. Just before we enter the gates she stops me, her eyes are glistening with delight and she grabbed both of my hands.

"San remember when we first ever linked pinkies? I remember the promise word for word. The promise was we'd be best friends forever, no matter what. If we lived in different places, we'd always come back and spend time together. No matter how long we had apart we'd talk like it was only the day before we'd seen each other. Nothing could break our friendship, so here we are, I haven't seen you for almost a year but we still made it back together and we're just like we used to be. The second time we linked pinkies, you were upset because Puck had said something about me being stupid. I was upset but you couldn't understand how anyone could call me stupid because I wasn't, you said I was perfect and you never wanted me to feel bad. So that day we promised to always make each other feel happy when we were sad and I got my mom to take us to the fun fair, so here we are. San, your my best friend so I'm keeping that promise and your sad so I'm cheering you up. Another promise I've also kept. You and I both know we both kept the promises because you've spent two days trying to cheer me up and now it's my turn to cheer you up. Come on let's go!" she said with her caring voice.

I was unable to move, she remembered our promises word for word. WE WERE 5. I can't believe she's doing this; she's the most perfect person on the planet. I wasn't ready to go in yet, I needed to thank her so I wrapped my arms around her neck and she returned the hug.

"Thank you Britt, you always know how to cheer me up. No one else would put this much effort into making me feel better. You're my best friend Brittany S Pierce and always will be no matter what." I said trying to hold tears back, why the hell did we lose contact and why did I ever break up with her.

"It's okay San, like I said you've spent two days trying to get me to cheer up and start dancing again. It's the least I could do because I've made the decision to leave MIT. I finally had the courage and told my parents because of you, I wasn't getting a real education there because they just wanted my knowledge. I was never in classes because I was getting tests run. You've done so much for me these past two days, you may not realise it but I promise you, you have. You're my best friend too San, don't you dare lose contact with me again! I missed you so much but the truth was I was scared to phone you because I didn't think you wanted to talk to me." She said sounding like she was about to cry.

"What? Britt I felt exactly the same way. I thought that once you were in MIT you wanted to forget about Lima so I was scared too, I didn't think you wanted to talk to me. But there was nothing I wanted more. Every time something happened I wanted to tell my best friend. I'm also so proud of you for leaving MIT, they were using you as a math monkey and that killed me. You have more than just a brain Britt, you're a genius but you have the best personality I know and I meant what I said when I was 5. You are perfect." I said without a breath, I want to show her how I feel about her but I think it's was too soon. Not for me but for Britt.

She blushed and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. I wanted to kiss her so bad but we just stood there facing each other looking into each other's eyes. Then some drunken idiot blew a horn in our faces and snapped us out of the trance we were in.

"Do that again idiot and I'll shove that horn down your fucking throat!" I shouted clearly annoyed because he spoiled the moment we were having. It made Britt laugh though and it never seizes to amaze me just how beautiful she is when she laughs.

"Should we head in then?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure." I responded linking our pinkies as we headed through the gate.

**Authors Note: hope you liked seeing them get closer and showing some feelings. I made Dani out as a bitch because as much as I love Demi Lovato I can't stand Dani. Thank you for the reviews I got. Next chapter should be up in a few hours because I'm quite excited to see where this is heading. The kiss scene in 100 is going to have to be different because of what's happened I this chapter but I'll try to keep as much as I can in while adding more. Please review, I love reading what you think and I love your opinions. Thanks ever so much x**


	7. Lucky Charm

**Authors Note: Most of this is just filler, it's just the carnival carried on from the last chapter. It gets** **a lot** **more interesting towards the end though.**

Once we entered the gates, Brittany's eyes lit up. She couldn't decide what to focus her attention on first. She was so adorable but then her focus turned back onto me.

"San this is your time so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Britt, you choose first and then we'll go on the Ferris wheel afterwards." I say responding. Her eyes lit up once again and she grabbed my arm. We ended up at the Hook a Duck and that's when I realised I had no money at all.

"Britt, I have no money with this being so spontaneous. I'm sorry we can head home and come back." I said feeling bad.

"San you have to be kidding, I knew we were coming here as soon as I heard how upset you were so I brought plenty." She said as cheerful as ever.

"But carnivals are expensive Britt; I can't let you pay for me."

"I'm cheering you up; you don't need to pay anything. This was my idea and I got paid a lot while at MIT because people wanted answers and offered money to hire me for a day. Wait that sounds like I was a prostitute, nope I wasn't but I did get lots of money. I need somewhere to spend it and I chose here. Think of it as a date, the person who asks pays so I'm paying." She said with sheer confidence knowing I wouldn't argue back. Wait she just said date, she didn't mean it that way but that gives me more hope that we can rekindle what we had.

"Okay Brittany, but I'm reimbursing you" I say with a smile.

"No San! Am I going to have to ask you on a real date to settle this?" she said not thinking anything of it. My palms started sweating but she still had hold of them, I hope she doesn't realise.

YES BRITTANY ASK ME ON A DATE RIGHT NOW!

"No Britt its fine, I still feel bad though." I respond very cool for someone who was close to a heart attack one second ago.

"Don't, this is supposed to make you feel happy, can we hook a duck now. You know ducks are my favourite animal. I don't even want a prize, I want a duck. Do you think they will give me one?" Britt asked as innocent as a person could be.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think they'll allow that but there's a big stuffed duck on the prize shelf. Why don't we try and win that?" I say pointing at the duck.

"Good idea San!" she said and jumped at the same time.

It was amazing seeing Brittany like this, it was only a few hours ago when she refused to dance and was playing chess. My mission was complete, no more maths and normal Brittany. The only problem is I have to leave and return to New York. Maybe if I ask her she could look for a career of dancing in New York. She could come back with me and I could help her look for an apartment and a job. It's the perfect place for her! No Santana, she doesn't want this. She's officially your best friend again, she just gave you the whole hearted speech about being best friends forever and you responded with exactly the same thing. The date thing meant nothing it was just a slip up. You basically got friend zoned, leave it as that. Wow this feels a lot like sophomore year.

"5 each please." Brittany says to the stall owner.

Her first time she got a 0 which won her a piece of candy. Second time round she got a 0 again, third time was exactly the same. It had to be a scam; I bet there wasn't even a 10 there. Her fourth time she got a 5, this got her the tiniest teddy I'd ever seen and it wasn't a duck. Last time round she got a 3 which earned her a keychain. The disappointment in her face was heart breaking; she was just about to hand more money over before I stopped her.

"Britt no, it's way too much money for the prizes you've just won. There will be ducks on other games okay?" I say, I can't let her spend this much money.

"Okay but you still have you goes remember?" she said

"Yeah I'll get to it." I say with a smile.

First time round I got a 3 which earned me the same keychain as Britt. Now they can be friendship key chains, something to remind me of the day Britt took me to the fair. I reached for the sharpie I always kept in my pocket and told Britt to write her name on mine, and then I did the same on hers. There now there personalised and not some shitty keychain you can pick up for a dollar. Second time round I got a 0, I was actually quite happy because I was hungry. Third time round was the same but the fourth time round I got an 8. This earned me a reasonably sized stuffed animal and there was a duck in that section. I immediately handed it to Britt but she refused to take it.

"Britt it's for you, it's the least I could do." I say forcing it in her hand.

"No San! It's your prize." She said shaking her head.

"Britt I don't want the duck, please take it." I say with a pout, she can't resist the pout.

"Wow I haven't seen that pout in a long time, it's 10x more effective. Your killing me San, you know I can't resist. Okay give me the duck." She said with a smile.

"Yay, last turn." I say turning towards the Hook a Duck again.

I pull a 10, a damn 10! Maybe it's not a scam, maybe I'm just really lucky or Brittany is unlucky. No Brittany's my lucky charm, that's what it is. Sure enough I choose the duck. It's huge and I have to carry it around for the rest of the time we're here.

"San! You got the big duck, now I don't feel bad about this one." She shouted and jumped. Little did she know this was hers as well. Where the hell was I supposed to put a giant duck? Britt deserves this; she's been put through one hell of a year. I'll give her it at the end of the night, but how? I'll walk her home.

The fair was great apart from the fact I felt sick after every ride, it was hard saying no because Britt loved them. She eventually got hungry and wanted food but she didn't want carnival food. Oh no she had to take me to Breadstix because Britt is the most amazing person ever and wanted to give me good food.

Breadstix was only a 5 minute walk and then Britt's house was 5 minute walk from Breadstix so it wouldn't be hard talking her into walking her home first, it's the shorter route and the logical thing to do.

Breadstix is amazing: the music it plays, the cute little booths, the breadsticks and the memories. My favourite memory has to be when we made it official. We were in Breadstix and I finally had the guts to ask her what we were. She just looked at me confused and responded with "wasn't last week when we were talking a bath a date." That's my favourite thing about Britt. Nothing fazes her; everything in the world is so simple to her. We get _our _booth and talking to her isn't making me nervous anymore.

"Britt, this is amazing. This night has been amazing, you really cheered me up." I say with a smile.

She just looked at me and blushed and then put held my hand over the table.

"Do you want a napkin?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Haha hilarious Brittany" I reply with the same tone.

"Well San I'm glad I cheered you up, it's lovely seeing you smiling. I actually forgot to tell you how amazing Valerie was. Your voice was better than anything I've ever heard and your moves San, they were amazing." She said smiling.

"Britt you and I both know my dancing got 10x worse when you joined in, I couldn't keep your eyes off of you and my voice is nothing without yours. Your voice compliments mine so well and I sound so much better singing with you. We should do it more often." I say in a flirtatious tone. Wait, I'm flirting this is bad. She doesn't want this, hide it cover it up.

"We should totally go on a group outing to the karaoke bar." I say frantically. "Everyone can come."

"Sounds good" Britt says.

Good job Santana

* * *

When we leave she turns to walk towards my house but I grab her hand and drag her in the opposite direction.

"I'm walking you home Britt its closer and the journey will be shorter. I thought your genius math brain would have known that." I say with a smirk.

"I did know that but I wanted to walk you home." She said sounding disappointed. I need to give her the duck; I need to walk her home,

"Tough Brittany." I say while laughing.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence with our pinkies linked and the ducks in our other arms. When we get to her door she grabs both of my hands again making us both drop our duck's.

"San this was the most perfect night, I finally feel like myself again because of you. I wasn't even going to return to Lima because I knew I wouldn't want to go back, I knew I couldn't go back. I only came back to see you and you made it simple. You knew exactly how to pull me out of the hole I was in, I wanted to ask for help but you know I can be just as stubborn as you. You went ahead and made me dance when I said no. I love you for that Santana, you saved me." She said in the gentlest tone. Love. I can't, I need to do this.

I moved slowly towards her until our faces where an inch apart, her eyes closed and that's what I needed to close the gap. My heart skipped many beats as I sucked in her top lip. I also got the _flutter._ I pulled her closer and tangled my hands in her hair. Then swiping my tongue across her lips asking for entry, she granted it. It was perfect. But then I realised Britt is so innocent, she's not going to say no to this. She might just want to make me feel better and it would upset me if she said no. I'm basically forcing her to do this. I gently pull away and she opens her eyes. Her face is unreadable, I've always been able to read Brittany but I can't. She just picks up her duck and enters her door with it closing behind her.

I was heartbroken, I knew I was moving too fast and she didn't feel the same way. You've ruined everything Santana, now you don't even have your best friend. I couldn't leave without doing what I came to do, so I left the duck by her door. She'll see it on the way to McKinley tomorrow; hopefully she'll keep it and won't throw it in my face.

Brittany's POV

As I lay in bed that night I couldn't get Santana off of my mind. I had no idea she felt that way, I was trying to cheer her up because of her breakup. She did say she realised she didn't have feelings for her when coming home. Was that me? Did she realise she didn't have feelings for her because she had feelings for me? I feel so bad for walking away and leaving her. I'm sure she was left heartbroken but I couldn't handle that. The sexual tension was killing me, if I had spent 1 more second with her I swear I would have dragged her up to bed and straddled her. I wanted to kiss her all night but I refrained myself from doing so because I thought it was too soon, obviously not. I bet she thinks I hate her but I'm too embarrassed to text her. I'll show her how I feel tomorrow, I'll make it up to her.

**Authors Note: They feel the same way about each other! That's right but Santana doesn't know that yet. You'll find out tomorrow how Brittany shows her, I'll still incorporate the 100****th**** episode kiss scene in but it will be tailored to the story.**


	8. Apologies

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, the family decided they wanted a family day out and I never got back until late.**

When the alarm woke me up I couldn't help but feel sick, I wanted to avoid glee club but I couldn't do that. It was the reason I came here. The butterfly's I've had for the past two days have been replaced by pain. I can't believe I did that to Brittany, I've lost her forever. I need to apologise and try to repair things before I have to go back to New York. I can't just leave it like this, I feel horrible.

As I was leaving the house my phone beeped.

_Heading to McKinley now, will you sing with me? Rachel x_

_Sure, but can we do a new song? S x_

_We can but our assignment is to cover an old one. I'm sure Mr Schue won't mind, but why? Rachel x_

_I kind of just want to move forward and stop thinking about the past, I'll tell you more later. S x_

_It should be fine, what about the song Be Okay? Rachel x_

_Sounds great! S x_

I put my phone into my pocket and set about my drive. When I got to the choir room there were two seats: one beside Brittany and one next to Mike. I didn't have much time to decide because everyone's eyes were on me including Brittany's. Rachel is already talking to Mr Schue so I'm guessing we'll be singing soon. Suck it up Santana, you can face her. I wander over to the chair next to Brittany and face her with a smile, Brittany's never been mad at me apart from the time I wouldn't wear the shirt but this times different. I receive no smile back, just the turning of her head towards Rachel. Shit Santana you really screwed up this fucking time, she can't even look at you!

"I would like to start with singing a song with Santana; it's a song we have never sung before because of reasons. Anyway we're going to sing Be Okay." Rachel said to the class (if you can still call us that).

Way to play it cool Rachel, at least she didn't mention that it was my reasons. I get up and sit in chair beside Rachel facing everyone. I glance over at Britt and she's watching Rachel, she would always watch me perform but she's totally avoiding me! The music starts and I instantly get into it, it's a happy tune so it may cheer me up.

_Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.  
Summer dress, favourite park.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now._

Another stolen glance at Brittany and another stab in the heart, she's not even looking our way. 

_I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay._

_We'll be okay.  
We'll be okay._

I decide to jut stop looking at her and focus on the rest of glee club. It's weird because no matter what, when I'd be singing she would cheer me on. Every single time, Britt pushed me to carry on.

_Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._

_Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay._

The class cheered and before we got to go back to our seats Mr Schue started talking.

"Wow ladies that was amazing, you could really feel it. Take a break and come back in an hour."

There's no way I can apologise with her being like this, I'll have to do something amazing to apologise, even more amazing than the funfair. It needs to be planned to perfection; I'll do it during lunch break.

I get my food and I see Britt sitting with Mike, Tina and Sam. I'm still not too fond of Sam, so I decided to avoid that situation all together and sit with Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Artie. My appetite isn't present as I still feel sick with Britt not talking to me, so one bite of my sandwich was enough. Rachel is opposite me and you can tell she wants to ask what's wrong. May as well get this over with.

"What's up Berry." You said starting her off.

"Are you okay Santana? Your no were as near as happy as what you've been, why didn't you want to sing an old song?" she asked.

"Something with Britt happened last night, I'm not ready to talk about it yet and I kind of just want to forget it happened okay?" you respond.

"Sure Santana take all the time you need." Rachel said with a smile.

I had 50 minutes to prep my apology. Okay Santana what does Brittany love apart from fun fairs because she covered that one. Cats, she loves cats and she also loves the beach. If we take the full day we can do both. Route 75 takes you all the way to Sandusky; it will only take 2 hours. The beach is pretty cool and it has Cedar Point. It's basically a fun fair but it can be added to the day. There's also a cat lady in Sandusky that opens her house to visitors. Her whole house is converted into a cat play area. I'm not a cat person but it's pretty fantastic. The internet is the best invention ever; life would be pretty terrible without it now. Her details came up straight away and I made a reservation for her house on Saturday before I head back to New York on Monday, I also booked our passes for Cedar Point for Saturday. Okay Sandusky beach, Cedar Point and the crazy cat lady's house, sorted until a better idea popped into my thoughts.

Britt never graduated, she left early to head to MIT and now she's a brainiac, sure they'll let her graduate now. The clock said its 12:02 which meant I had half an hour to pull some strings with Sue. The amount of times I was called into her office, I could never forget where it was. Me being my usual self I marched straight in and sat down.

"Sue I know we've had our problems in the past but we patched everything up last time I was here. Can I ask you for a favour." I plead, which I rarely do especially with Sue.

"Sure Sanbags just name it and I'll try my best to make it happen." Sue said. Wait what! What's happened to her?

"Never going to drop the nickname huh?" I responded trying to hide the shock on my face.

"Never, so what's up?"

"You know how Britt never graduated right? And now she has a super brain and could totally graduate." I started

"You want me to let her graduate, don't you?" Sue said stopping me.

I nodded being wary of the response.

"Of course she can graduate, she would pass no problem and everyone needs a high school graduation. I always liked you and Brittany so I would do anything for you now but you will still have to pay the fees to hire the cap and gown" Sue said.

"That's no problem at all, how much is it going to be?" I asked.

"$66"

"Can I pay it now to get it out of the way?" I asked.

"Sure, so I'm taking that you want it to be a surprise?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I want to see her face. Thanks Sue it really means a lot". I said while getting up.

"No problem Sanbags. See you at graduation" Sue said with a wave.

"See you then." I responded.

Something must be going on with Sue to make her this nice, the old age might have finally hit her and the granny's taking over. It's Thursday, tomorrows graduation then you have your apology on Saturday. Hopefully it plays out well and Britt forgives you.

The rest of glee was pretty boring; Sam sat with Britt so I happily avoided that situation. A couple of people sang but nothing got me excited. Britt left 10 minutes early though and I couldn't help but wonder why.

Brittany's POV:

I've been avoiding San all day which is unfair on her but I'll give everything away and I can't do that. So I've been avoiding eye contact and that probably killed her. I'm not mad at all, I actually want to apologise because I feel bad for what happened last night. Playing the hate game is the best way for me to stay quiet; it's also kind of fun.

Santana's POV:

When glee club ended, I stuck back a little bit and helped Rachel prep something for Mr Schue. She wouldn't tell me what yet but she needed help finding a decent video camera.

Once I got back to the choir room there was a big sign on the door saying "Santana Lopez, enter." Rachel just smiled and wandered off; she definitely had something to do with this. When I entered it was dark and there was one seat so I guessed I had to sit on it. Then the music started. It was slow and something I didn't recognise and then Brittany walked in.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the centre of the room. My heart started pounding and I couldn't stop sweating. I was also really confused because she's had been mad at me all day.

She grabbed my hip to pull me closer and started moving with the music. We were dancing and I suddenly didn't have a care in the world, it was beautiful. Just me and her alone in the candle lit choir room. My head moved and rested on her chest before my brain even got time to respond. We just moved around the choir room until the music ended and then she took me to the corner where a blanket was laid out on the floor. There was more candles lit around it and there was a picnic basket, how didn't I realise this before. She sat me down and sat next to me grabbing my hands.

"San, I wanted to apologise for running away from you yesterday. I got the duck this morning and I have to thank you for that although it was yours so I can't keep it." She said

"Britt I don't want the duck, it was yours all along and what's all of this you've been mad at me all day." I questioned.

"I haven't been mad all day, I've just been pretending because I would have given this away."

I couldn't help but smile because Brittany is amazing at keeping other people's secrets but when it comes to keeping her own, she's terrible.

"I need to apologise, I didn't run away because I didn't want to kiss you. I ran away because I was shocked. I didn't think you felt that way about me." She said as she leaned in.

My heart started beating and I thought it was about to explode, she moved fast and crashed our lips together while placing her hand on my cheek. I responded to the kiss and sucked in her bottom lip, I really wanted this. Britt is the only person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life but I still felt guilt. A million questions started running through my mind. _What if she's only doing this because she feels sorry for you? Is she only kissing you because you kissed her? Does she feel guilty?_ As much as I didn't want to pull away, I had to.

"Okay, it's a bad idea. I'm way too attached and you're only kissing me because I kissed you. You feel sorry for me and you don't want this, you said yesterday how nice it was to have you best friend back and I don't want to ruin that Britt. I need you back in my life but I don't want to jeopardize the friend thing. I want to be with you but I can't help but think that you don't feel the same way." I said in one big mouthful as a tear fell down my cheek.

"It feels really good to be around you, you make me feel like a girl again. My body wakes up." She said innocently.

"Britt please don't do this, I love you but I have to head back to New York. It's going to be too hard; I can't go through this again. We need to just stay friends Britt, best friends" It broke my heart saying this but I needed to keep my head and have some sense in the whole thing. The thing you set up on Saturday can just be a friendly day out now you have no need to apologise, this is if she agrees.

Brittany's now standing in front of you and looks straight into your eyes.

"I really want to be with you Santana, I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever that I belong with you. I know you were just trying to recreate what we have with Dani but you can't do that with someone that's not me." She said with pure confidence knowing my heart would melt at the sound of those words.

She then leaned in and whispered "it's you choice." Before kissing my cheek and exiting the door.

She left me in the choir room speechless. I could still feel that kiss on my cheek but I didn't know how to feel. I was relieved that she felt exactly the same way but I was terrified about what was to come. All I could do was cry, cry alone in the choir room not knowing whether the tears were tears of joy or tears of sadness.

**Authors Note: Ooo. The lily scene is coming up next and maybe the graduation. I'll try and get it up tomorrow but revision is piling up. Please review, it really does mean a lot. Without reviews I don't know whether you like this or not. Thanks again :) x**


	9. Studio

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews; I appreciate your opinions good or bad. It's how you feel but I would just like to remind people that this is fanfiction, I'm putting my own twist on things so yes it's not the same as the episodes but fanfiction is never the same and I didn't want to write something that was exactly the same. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I'm going with this but I'm enjoying writing it so I'm going to continue whether it's terrible or not. Feel free to stop reading, thanks again.**

The next day I still hadn't decided what to do, I was so conflicted. I wanted to be with Britt and I went to Lima knowing that but I dived in too fast. I wasn't thinking straight, it couldn't have worked with being in New York and I should have probably thought that through. She could have still been my best friend though, like we promised: we could spend any amount of time apart and still come together being the same as we always were. That was the best idea and I wanted it to work, the best friends thing and then I the apology I planned was still usable.

I got a text from Rachel saying it starts an hour earlier this morning, she didn't know why but who can explain how Schuester's brain works.

When I got near the choir room I couldn't hear the usual blabber that comes from everyone talking at once. In fact, it was silent. I was worried I was the only one Rachel told but as soon as I got to the door I knew exactly what was going on. Britt and Rachel have some sort of pact going on between them and Britt gets Rachel to set me up. I was gobsmacked; I couldn't believe what she'd managed to do.

"Oh my God, are these all lilies?" I asked astounded, it most of cost her a lot!

"They're the lesbian of flowers." She said with a shrug then stood up. Best friends don't fill the choir room full of lilies for each other! Then again best friends don't normally have the past we've had. As she got closer I couldn't help but admire her beauty. Another thing best friends don't do! Her hair is pulled to one side and she looks so fresh. The dark circles have gone and her clothes are so Brittany. She's holding something but I'm not sure what it is.

"I also got you this." She said as she handed me some tickets. I scanned over them and immediately recognised they were plane tickets for Lesbos Island, sounds great but we're not together and best friends don't do this! After looking closer I realised they were only one way.

"Two ticket to Lesbos Island, but these are both one way." I said with confusion.

"Yeah I figured once we arrived at the girl on girl paradise that is Lesbos that we'd never want to leave." She said with a smile. I can't do this, I can't go through it all again, and I have to tell her we have to stay friends.

"Okay listen, Brittany I love you but this isn't going to work. This is not what you want to do, maybe your caught up in the moment or something like I was but running away to a lesbian island is not logical. I need to go back to New York and become a star and that's not your dream, you need to do what you want to do and those plans don't involve me." I said with a frown, I could feel tears building and tried to blink them away.

"I want to run away with you because you and I are the only truly awesome people I've ever met and I'm tired of doing things that only mean something to less awesome people than us. Santana, you're not even doing anything in New York. You can run away with me, sure you have that understudy thing but that's not your dream. I also don't know what my dreams are, I just know they involve dance."

"It's a great first step for me and I need to accomplish something, show someone that I can actually make it .A stars a star, it doesn't matter where in the sky I shine Britt." I said defending myself because I knew she was right.

"Listen, you spent most of your life in the closet because you were scared about what people thought about you. Walking away from a dream that you don't actually care about is you winning because it's you saying 'this is not who I am and I don't care who knows it'." She says knowing she's right. What is really tying me to New York, nothing! Why can't I run away with Brittany, I have nothing holding me back! Why can't I be with Brittany, I don't even have to stay in New York to make it although it is the place where dreams come true. Look at Rachel. The best friend thing just crashed, it was never going to work anyway.

"You know, I've spent months not knowing what to do with my life and you've straightened me out within 5 minutes. You really are a genius Britt" I said giving in and settling in her chest as she wraps her arms around me. This is how it's supposed to be, we are supposed to be together. We'll work it out, it just needs thinking through.

"I'm just the world's foremost expert in the field of Santana Lopez" she said in the cutest accent. "So what do you want to do?" she asked. The big question, I can run away with her and I want to but what does Lesbos actually hold, is it even a place to make a living?

"Let's go to Lesbos." I respond with an uneasy tone. I said lets go not let's stay, we may go for a week or several. More research needs to be put into this place but I'm sure Britt will settle with that answer.

* * *

I had a few free hours before graduation this afternoon. Britt's already agreed to come with me to watch our class mate's graduate, she wanted to see them be happy because that's what makes her happy. I needed to set the rest up with Sue and pick up her gown. As I stroll down the hall I can't help but think this is the last time. When I graduated I knew we'd be back several times because its glee club it's just how it works but now it's come to an end. There's no reason to ever come back to McKinley and its hurts but that's just how it is.

"Hey Sue, do you have Britt's cap and gown?" I asked.

"Sure Sanbags, it's hanging on the door over there. When do you want me to call her name?"

"Definitely at the end, it will add to the surprise if you don't mind." I said with a smile.

"Do you want me to say anything special?"

"Not really just generalise, I'll do the talking." I say getting excited for the big reveal.

"You know Santana you've grown up and fought for what you wanted, you and Brittany were destined to be together and you made that happen. I'm proud to call you a student of mine and you'll always be a Cheerio." Sue said being her new nice self.

"Thanks Sue, you're not that bad yourself." I said leaving with a smirk.

* * *

"Britt, are you excited to see everyone graduate?" I said as we were walking towards the auditorium.

"Definitely, it won't make up for never graduating but it will help." She said sounding slightly upset. She won't be like that when she finds out.

"Britt don't beat yourself up about that, you're a genius and worked/went to MIT. That's bigger than any high school diploma." I said trying to not give anything away.

"I know but I don't feel like that part of my life has been finished, I feel like I stopped half way through and nothing proves I ever went to high school." She said in the same tones as before.

"I'm sure people will know you went to high school." I said before flashing her with a smile and entering the auditorium.

* * *

"Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Rebecca Jackson." Sue shouted. Everyone was happy and cheering and everyone thought that was it but it wasn't. Brittany was left and I was excited to see her face.

"And finally" Sue starts making everyone turn round. "Brittany S Pierce."

Brittany got the biggest cheer from the crowd, no one was expecting this and her face was a picture. She stood up and was speechless, her smile was beaming and I grabbed her gown. I helped her with her gown before changing the tassel on her cap from right to left.

"I called in some favours with Sue; I figured that everybody deserves a high school graduation. Even if it's a year late." I said while pecking her on the cheek.

Britt ran down to get her diploma and was still speechless. That smile was everything I had hoped for; I knew I'd done something that she'll never forget.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present the William McKinley High graduating class of 2013." Sue said as everybody cheered. Then they threw their caps in the air before retrieving them. I couldn't have been prouder of Britt and still had three surprises up my sleeve.

* * *

I knew Britt was in the bathroom as soon as she said she wanted to take a picture, that was her place. I was going to scare her to get back at her for pretending to hate me all day yesterday.

"Brittany, I have to tell you something, I think I've made a he mistake." I said in a worrying tone, that should scare her.

"You don't want to run away with me do you?" she said as her smile faltered. That was enough to scare her I didn't need to say anymore, I didn't want to ruin her happy mood.

"Of course I do Britt, I was just messing with you but I did do some research on Lesbos and it turns out it's not chalk full of lesbians. It's full of German tourists so I bought us some return tickets. I think that we should go to Lesbos first and then Hawaii for a couple of weeks and then come home." I say with a smile. First surprise down, two to go. She never returned my smile. I knew something had been playing on her mind.

"Well I don't want to go back to MIT and I can't return to Lima." She said worried about what I was calling home.

"Well Britt if you let me finish, I still have a lot of my college fund left over and I was apartment hunting before I came to Lima because it's getting too cramped in the loft. I had 3 in mind when I left but made a call and transferred the deposit. So now I have my own apartment in New York. I chose this one because it has three bedrooms and a dance room. The previous owners had a little girl and converted the spare room into a dance room. We can have a bedroom each and then a guest bedroom and that dance rooms yours Britt. I want you to come to New York with me and we'll set about making your dance dreams come true. It also has a huge kitchen so we can bake and a huge balcony that we can sit on and watch the sun disappear behind the buildings. I want you to be there with me Britt, I can't give up on my dream of becoming a star but I also know I can't live without you. So will you come?" I ask. It would be devastating if she said no, especially after putting the deposit down on a dance apartment. I get a beaming smile in return. Two down, one to go.

"Is that a yes?" I asked just making sure.

"Yes! San how can I say no after everything you've done for me. Getting me to dance again, being with me and buying an apartment for us. I can't believe you would do this for me, especially the dance studio. I can't wait to see it! Also, I can't let you do all of this. The seperate bedroom thing isn't really going to work, how about we have one bedroom and I pay for the other to be converted into a recording studio?" she said with a smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"I can't let you pay for a recording studio, they're really expensive and I told you the studio was already in."

"I promise I can afford one, the money I got at MIT will cover it and leave plenty spare. You've done so much for me please let me do this for you. It will be our home." Britt pleaded.

"Only if we can design the recording studio together and make your studio better, which I will pay for! And you give me an idea of how much you got at MIT because I don't want you to spend all of your money" I say agreeing but adding my own terms.

"I think we have a deal. Do you have a picture of the apartment?" She asked

"Sure, but how much do you have?"

"Well I earned around $100,000 on odd jobs but then this one man wanted me to solve a really long hypothesis. I'm not sure what it was but it took me two months. He said without me all of his research would have been useless and he could never complete his work. He was rich and owned a huge science company and gave me $1,000,000. I told him I didn't want it but he insisted. I gave $250,000 to various charities and the rest is just sitting in a bank. I don't like looking after it so my mom does that. She'll definitely agree to this! I'm so excited!" Britt said like it was nothing. I was gobsmacked. I couldn't believe how much she had.

"That's amazing Britt but I don't want you spending lots, we'll go for a cheap recording studio and then you put your money away for something special. Okay?" I said. I know Britt and she's sensible with money but would happily spend it all on the people she loved.

"Okay, I love you San."

"I love you too and before I forget, I'm taking you on a date tomorrow and we're going to be gone all day. Pack what you need for hot weather but bring a jacket too." I said trying not to give anything away.

"Another surprise? I'm excited! What time tomorrow?" She asked.

"We'll set off at 6" I said. I know it's early but we need lots of time at the beach and at Cedar point before going to see the cats at 5pm.

"Okay, I want to tell my mom about New York right away and she wants to see you. Will you come with me?" She asked.

"Britt she watched your graduation, she's here. I stopped by your house to let her know what I was doing. We'll go and find her." I say, I forgot her mom was here.

"Okay, will you stay with me though? She asked. She was nervous, her mom was never strict but she worried about Britt a lot. The only time she didn't worry was when I was with her.

"Of course Britt." I said reassuring her.

"I love you" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed our lips together. I pulled her in closer but I did't let it get too steamy because people were bound to come in.

"I love you too Britt."

Strolling down the halls with my pinky linked with Brittany's, I couldn't help but think about how fast we'd moved over 3 days. We went from not speaking for a year to moving in together. It's the best decision I've ever made though. I can't live without Brittany and anyone will say we're the perfect couple.

**Authors Note: Okay all the scenes from the episodes are over. Next chapter will be the date and it will be up as soon as possible. Please review x**


	10. Sparkle

The talk with Brittany's mom went really well. I wasn't expecting her to freak out or anything but I was expecting her to have doubts. She said she had no problems and told me that as long Britt has me, everything will be fine. That obviously pulled at my heart strings but then she took me to one side while Britt was talking to Tina. It started off with her just talking about how glad she was that we found each other again but then it got more emotional.

"_Santana, I want you to know how happy I am that you and Brittany have found each other again. There was always something missing before but when she spoke about you her smile always got 10x bigger and her eyes sparkled. Then she finally told me about your relationship, it wasn't big news. To be honest I wished that you were a couple ever since I had seen you together for the first time. You were the only one that had an effect on her and I could tell she had the same effect on you. When I found out you ended the relationship I was just as heartbroken because I knew Brittany wasn't going to be the same but I wasn't mad. I wasn't mad because I knew it was for the right reason and it must have crushed you. She was a bit happier with Sam but she never had the big smile or the sparkle and I couldn't do anything to fix it. When she was accepted to MIT we were both ecstatic, she was because she finally thought she was smart but I knew that, I was happy because maybe getting away would help her. It clearly didn't, I knew they were using her but she needed to figure that one out by herself. Every time she came home for a weekend she looked worse than the time before but she swore it was good for her. Then you came back Santana. Brittany didn't think you would come back because she knew you had a girlfriend and didn't want to see her but I had a feeling you had never let go. I knew that you were the only one that could pull Brittany out of the dark hole she was in and you did. As soon as you saw her I bet you knew you needed to fix what stood before you because you clearly still loved her. That night after the first day of seeing you after Toxic, that sparkle was back. You ignited the flame that had burned out a long time ago and I had hope. Then Valerie happened and she told me she wanted to drop out of MIT. She told me how you made her realise it wasn't right and she thought I was going to be upset. I knew you could do it and that was also the point I knew that you two were going to rekindle what you had. Since the carnival Brittany hasn't been happier, that smile and the sparkle make my heart melt. So as I said before, I have no worries for Brittany as long as she's with you. You saved her and she can't live without you."_

I watched as Mrs Pierce cried and then she hugged me. I didn't realise I was crying until Britt came over and asked if I was upset. I didn't tell her what her mom had said, it was a private moment between me and my second mom.

Her words stuck in my mind for the rest of the day "_you saved her_". I had no idea I had that effect on Britt, I knew she had that effect on me but I didn't know it was reciprocated. I knew she loved me but nothing as much as that. I just wish I could have got here sooner and pulled Britt out of that hole faster. It was horrible hearing how sad she was but it made my heart melt when I heard how the sparkle came back the first day she saw me. Now we're moving in together and I couldn't be happier. As much as I loved Britt I knew I was taking the time we had together for granted, when we broke up I realised just how much I did but nothing could have been done. I'm glad I took that step; I wish it would have been easier but we wouldn't have been here today.

* * *

After we left McKinley Britt took me to Breadstix before we went for a walk under the stars. We passed happy couples and I remembered how I wished I was one of them with Dani when I was in New York. I knew it was impossible but look at me now; I'm 100x happier with Britt than any of those couples.

"San what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just how happy I am with you."

"I feel exactly the same way; I heard what my mom said to you earlier. I didn't mean to but you both looked sad and I wanted to fix it. When I got within hearing distance I knew you weren't crying sad tears so I left it but I couldn't make myself turn away."

"So Britt what do you think?"

"Everything she said was 100% true, you did save me San." She said while looking into my eyes.

Her blue eyes were breath taking and I knew as they were moving closer what was going to happen. Brittany gently pressed her lips against mine and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, my breath always hitched. The kiss was soft, it was passionate but it wasn't needy and she knew these were my favourite types. Then she pulled away and I saw the sparkle her mom was talking about, that sparkle sent a shiver up my spine.

"Britt, why didn't you leave MIT?"I asked curious as we walked hand in hand along the river. When she stopped me I knew I'd got her attention but I wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. She sat me down on a nearby bench and grabbed my hands. We sat facing each other, staring into each other's eyes before she finally spoke.

"I've never admitted why I didn't leave MIT, I don't really want anyone to know but I'll always make that exception for you"

"Britt you don't have to"

"I want to" she said and after a long pause she started again.

"You know that throughout my life I was called stupid and you were the only one that stuck up for me. Every 'why are you so stupid?' or 'you wouldn't understand' tore me apart and you were the glue that held me together. My mom told you earlier that I was ecstatic that I got into MIT because I finally thought I was smart and that's exactly the reason. You told me that I was smart but I couldn't take that because there was only you and my mom that told me that. So every comment I received I believed and honestly thought I was stupid. When I got accepted, it was the only thing that proved I wasn't stupid and it proved every person that ever called me stupid wrong. So when it wasn't what I hoped to be I knew I couldn't drop out because all of those people would go back to thinking exactly the same way and it would prove them right. That's why I didn't drop out; I couldn't face all of those stupid comments again. Especially without you there." She said as a tear dropped from her cheek.

She buried into my chest and I couldn't help but cry. It was heart breaking to see Britt felt this way but I knew no one would ever call her stupid again because she had already proved them all wrong.

"I'll never leave you again, you know what right?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I know San but can we make that a promise?" she questioned as she held up her pinky.

I couldn't help but smile as I linked pinkies with her and then pulled her up. We carried on with our walk along the river before heading to Brittany's house. I was asked if I wanted to spend the night and I wanted to but I had to make sure Britt was okay with it, when I received a smile and a nod I responded with a yes. I headed home to grab everything I needed for tomorrow and drove back.

The night was spent watching countless Disney movies and cuddling. It was beautiful and I couldn't have asked for anything better. I didn't need sex, I just needed Brittany close and these were the best type of nights. It felt like our first night together all over again and the butterflies started up again but we finally fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

I was woken up by the alarm, I managed to turn it off and sneak out of bed without waking Britt. I ran through the activities planned for the day as I freshened up in the shower. _Okay its 4:30am you still need to prep all of the food before Britt wakes up at 5:30. It should only take 20 minutes and then it can be packed into the picnic basket so it should be started at 5. Everything's already in the car: the blanket, the rose petals, and the necklace. It will all be done when we eat lunch, around lunch time we should set off for Cedar Point and I'll just find a nice patch of grass under a tree on the way there. I also need to find Britt's bikini because she's obviously going to want to go in the sea. We'll leave Cedar Point at 4:30 giving us plenty time to get to the cat lady's house. I booked a double session because Britt would never want to leave so then at 7pm we'll make our way to Best Western Plus where I booked us a suite. We'll set off early the next morning so we can have a family day before heading to Lesbos on Monday. Everything's going to be great and once our exotic trip away ends we'll come back to a fully furnished apartment with all of our stuff in. We already designed out studios and our families are going to move our stuff in so I can surprise Britt when we get home. The next few weeks are going to be perfect._

After prepping all of the food and sorting everything Britt will need overnight it was 5:27 and I decided to wake her up.

"Britt, it's time to wake up"

"Just a little longer San, we stayed up late."

"We have half an hour before its time to leave otherwise things won't run smoothly."

With those words she shot up, stripped off without a care in the world and headed for the shower. I guessed she forgot about our date but seeing her without clothes. That affected me more than what I thought it would have, the throb made its appearance and it was the first time I contemplated whether tonight would be the night.

Once we were on the road I was bombarded with questions from Britt but she knew I would never cave. The first part of the journey ran super smoothly. Britt just went to sleep but I woke her when we arrived in Findlay because I knew there was an IHOP there. Britt had the New York cheese cake pancakes because she was so excited we were moving there, I had the fruit topped crepes and we had the strawberry banana French toast between us.

After breakfast Britt was more awake and she had no idea where we were going until we turned onto Cedar Point drive.

"We're heading to Cedar Point aren't we?"

"You'll see" I responded

"I know we are because I remember being scared of this road because there was water both sides and I felt like we were floating. I get sea sick so I freaked out but then mom explained it." She said with a smile.

"Yes we are but not for the whole day, we are until lunch then heading to the beach if that's okay with you?" I ask because we don't have to head to the beach she could stay until 4:30 if she wanted to.

"It's fine, totally fine! I haven't been to the beach in ages San. Thank you for bringing me here I love Cedar point and I love the beach. You really thought this through didn't you?"

"You don't know what we're doing for the rest of the day yet" I said with a wink. I can't wait to see her face when she sees the cats and the suite I've booked. Oh and the necklace, that will be her favourite.

**Author's Note: Okay I know I said I would put the date in but I did the journey. It will definitely be the next chapter which should be up as soon as I can, I'm sorry i originally said no more than 3 days but my final exams start in a few days and revision is necessary. I'll try my best! Thank you for the lovely reviews, I need more though, it's my fuel and it really pushes me on to keep writing. Thanks again x**


End file.
